brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:King Kahuka
Hi. ~ CJC 17:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Ajraddatz (talk) 04:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) |} Hi, You're relatively new here and so I thought I'd give you some tips on how to do things here and how to get along with the community. The links found to policies and guidelines in the welcome message above can be complicated and so I have simplified the basics down for you: Editing - basic code is * for a bullet point, and to open and close a link, to open and close a template and to add an image to a page. Sometimes, it can be hard to judge what can be done to help a page. In which case, you may wish to consult the Manual of Style or a member of our article quality group. To upload an image use . Users - you are a user, as is everyone here. There are also other types of users you may encounter, that have additional powers: *Rollbacks - they have the ability to undo an edit without leaving a reason why. If someone rollbacks or undoes your edit without explaining why, just leave them a friendly message asking for a reason. *Chat moderators - They have the ability to kick and ban on chat, and enforce the general guidelines of chat. They can be identified by a star next to their name in chat. *Admins - Admins can deleted pages and block users from editing if they break the rules. If you have any issues with pages or other users, you should tell an admin. A list of admins can be found here. Sometimes you may have a problem with another user - if you feel another user is not treating you in a friendly and respectful way, just leave a message with an Admin. Community - You can interact with other users in various ways: *Talk pages - You can leave messages on anyone's talk page if you want to talk to them or ask them a question. They should usually respond to you on your talk page (this page here), although sometimes they may do it on their own page. *Blogs - blogs are where you can post your ideas or thoughts on LEGO and the site. Examples of different types of blogs can be seen here, here and here. *Forum - we have two forums. One is for decisions about rules, and it can be found here. The other is for discussion about anything LEGO, and that can be found . *Chat - chat is where you can live chat with other users. The basic rules for chat can be summarised in one line - don't say anything you wouldn't say to your nan/grandma. I hope you have fun here and get to know everyone. If you have any other questions, just ask me here. ~ CJC 11:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me for expressing my oppinion. I didn't make you do anything and there is definitely no reason for this kind of attack or this kind of language! Minifigur (talk) 14:31, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Here you go Here are those Samples I told you I'd give you! This is a VERY small portion of the pieces I have! I actually have most pieces from minifigures series 1-8! :) DarthShlomo (talk) 21:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC)DarthShlomo *Please don't personally attack other users. Continuing to do so will lead to a block. ~ CJC 17:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Panic screen alerts If you click the drop-down menu button next to edit, you should find "rename". There, you can rename the page to "Custom:Alpha's Discovery" or whatever the page name is, or find "Custom" from another drop-down menu. Hope this helps in future. -- 22:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Own talkpage *To leave a message on your own talk page, just click the edit button at the top or under each section heading. ~ CJC 22:13, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Tech Support If you're trying to give a bit of code to another user, add in front of it and after it. For example, you can add , which will come out as , which can then be copy and pasted and produce: -- 17:51, September 20, 2013 (UTC) "This user is the only one who can give silver bricks" Read this before you say that. -- 19:16, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ugh! Hi there friend! I have some awful news! My parents have banned me from chat for the remaining week of September!!! D:< Civil War Please don't make "protagonists" or "antagonists" out of either Union or Confederacy. You'll get a lot of problems with both sides. The Union had the more noble goal of ending slavery (plus pro-Confederate sentiment can be viewed as racist) although Sherman did commit atrocities that prevent the Union from being fully good. Both sides need to neutral -- or each side honestly believing they're right, when neither side is better than the other in actuality. -- 19:15, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Blacktron Stuff You should give credit. You didn't make any of those things on your page, and almost all are definitely something that would be considered someone's property, so you should really credit them. Say something like "cool stuff I found on the internet". - BF2 Talk 22:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) We're unbanned now!!! hi Kahuka! :D Me and Darthy are UNBANNED!!! :D And I dunno why Darthy hasn't replied.... i'll ask him. :D Darthy says: "I dunno. I just couldn't think of anything to say. And I don't usually use talk pages. I mostly just chat." That's what he said, and I quote! :D --Jahchildren (talk) 00:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Silver brick Thanks! :D -- 03:13, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Since u wanted a sigfig, post a pic of what u look like in minifig form and I will make you :) Sorry I'm sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you! I was mostly inactive and I don't do much on Talkpages! I really love your new set! :D It's super Awesome! --DarthShlomo (talk) 02:58, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Less active... :( Hi Kahuka! Sadly I will be less active! :( My mom won't let me on during the week days and most of my days are spent reading Lord of The Rings! (I have to read 50 pages a day and it takes me at least 6 hours) It is complicating and i dont make signatures for people :P Nice Cool badge! That was pretty lucky!--DarthShlomo (talk) 22:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Back I'm back! I was inactive for a few days 'cause I'm sick. :( And I think a custom LoTR theme would be cool! :D Bye! Bye Kahuka! :( See you in 2 months! I hope you have fun on Minecraft!! DarthShlomo (talk) 00:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) No Minecraft No. I don't have Minecraft! Congratulations on being unbanned! :D DarthShlomo (talk) 02:34, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Policy Hi, in accordance with Brickipedia's policy, we are not a file host, so your recent uploads of personal-use images qualify for deletion under IMG-1. Please use other services to upload files for the sole purpose of your personal use, as all uploads to Brickipedia should be intended for use on wiki articles. Thanks, Silence, Doctor (talk) 02:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC) My Favorite Themes Like this: NewBlacktronFig.png Lego_blacktron.jpg Just choose the images you want. IT'S THAT EASY!!! It's just a Slideshow! And about chat... I have to ask my parents before I get on now and their not home!!!������ --DarthShlomo (talk) 23:17, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I love the idea, but I'm too busy with too many customs. Sorry. --Knight Ehh, how's that look? (Click to enlarge..) 01:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC) That was Jah... JSYK that first message was Jah's. He just didn't put his sig on! I was just explaining that it was just a slideshow that you can put on yourself without even typing a code. DarthShlomo (talk) 00:10, October 30, 2013 (UTC) King Kahuka Do you really have that minifigure? GordonHenryandJamesfan1992 (talk) 19:55, October 31, 2013 (UTC) PA Your comments directed at Berrybrick in your latest blog counts as a personal attack. Please refrain from this in the future. BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) LR1 beta screens and mods You seem to have a liking for LEGO Racers so I thought I'd send some interesting links your way: My collection of alpha/beta screenshots from when the game was still in development: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=469944 And if the idea of some unofficial character mods tickles your fancy, check these out, they're by a fella who goes by RobExplorien, there's way more than the ones I'm posting here (and by many other people) but I suspect these are the ones you'd like the most: http://p116159.ipscdn.com/uploads/gallery/album_306/gallery_6631_306_70928.png http://p116159.ipscdn.com/uploads/gallery/album_306/gallery_6631_306_67430.png http://p116159.ipscdn.com/uploads/gallery/album_306/gallery_6631_306_27934.png Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 21:35, 11/7/2013 Neat! That's a cool picture you left on my page!! :O --DarthShlomo (talk) 19:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I can't I have to ask permission to go on Chat now! Also I don't really feel like it right now. --DarthShlomo (talk) 20:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Cooooool Awesome Photo dude! :D Sig-Fig? I'm gonna make a Birthday Blog cuz it's my Birthday on the 12th but I need to know what head is best for you! :) (not Robot) --DarthShlomo (talk) 20:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I made a Picture! :D 00:38, November 14, 2013 (UTC)}} Yes I celebrate Thanksgiving! I definitely celebrate Thanksgiving and I appreciate the Avatar but there's only one problem... I'm a Vegetarian... :| --DarthShlomo (talk) 19:49, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Ha ha i like your thanks giving thing it looks very neat --Legoman27 (talk) 22:26, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Legoman27 [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|'(talk)]] '''DarthShlomo[[User talk:DarthShlomo|(talk)]] Uum... no. LFY made me my Sig! '''DarthShlomo[[User talk:DarthShlomo|(talk)]] '''DarthShlomo[[User talk:DarthShlomo|(talk)]] It's fine 18:53, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Final Chat Ban I would reccomend cleaning your act up before you come on chat again, me and BFN talked and said this was your last chance. Get banned again, you're banned forever. ---- ' The Rainbow Dasher (Talk) 12:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Social Network When did I ever say Brickimedia/pedia was a social network. It clearly states it's an encyclopedia... If you mean by blogs you are being quite hypocritical because you also have many pointless blogs. -Nuff :/ I deleted your image of Spider-Man being shot because it included heavy level violence, and blood. Please, refrain from posting such things, and BP:UCS. -- 03:38, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, so the blood was carpet, and the Spider-Man being cut in half, with the other guy with a gun ''wasn't violence, or couldn't by any chance be linked to blood? I'm sorry, but I really don't believe you. -- 03:43, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I've seen the other images, and none of the other ones include blood or gore. Even if they did, what that truly justify you doing it, too? -- 03:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry dude... :( I can't do any art at the moment. :( I'm out of paper, out of Black, and no way to upload. >:( All our USB cords have disappeared, so I can't upload mah art. :( Jahchildren (talk) Blog I deleted the blog, per your request. I really suggest you put a bit more thought into what the repercussions of your blog posts have been - the past few blogs have almost all resulted in a huge backlash from the community, leading you to clear them within days of their posting. I understand that you may not see how you're offending/annoying people - I have trouble with that - but I think everyone would be happier if you were a little more careful about your blogs. Just to be clear, I'm not telling you that you should stop making them; my intention is to help you avoid future issues like this. - BF2 Talk 14:19, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Please remove your threat against me from your user page. Thank you. Arieus (talk) 14:31, November 28, 2013 (UTC) To you! You can post it on your userpage if you want to! :) Block Hello. Your attacks users such as on Awesomeknight1234, Epic-space-hoodie-guy, and who-knows-who-else-have been reverted and you have been blocked for a period of one week. Once your block is over, you will be free to return to Brickipedia and hopefully interact with our community politely and civilly. Thanks. 04:36, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Feliz Navidad!! '''DarthShlomo[[User talk:DarthShlomo|(talk)]] Answer to your ridiculous message. For one. I have never used the word piss on this wiki, and damn is not a curse word. ---- ' The Rainbow Dasher (Talk) 10:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! :) It took a long time to make... about 7 hours! [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|(talk)']] MLP Images As much as I hate MLP, I'm pretty sure those images are fine as they're being used. - BF2 Talk 15:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) A sort of warning Hi Kahuka, You reuploading an image I deleted a few days ago, as it violated our image policy. No personal use images are allowed on the wiki. Please stop, and consider this a warning. If you reupload it again, I may need to take action. -- 11:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) SQUIDWARD!!! Look Kahuka, I made a Gingerbread Squidward! :P I've also made Gandalf, Chewbacca, Greedo and Jedi Elvis. XD (photo upload stalker) The having to answer questions to edit is only temporary.. once you've made a specified amount of edits, it doesn't prompt you to answer the question anymore. It helps prevent spambots from working. -- 20:32, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Please don't swear, even if it is to tell another user they are an idiot for swearing. ~ CJC 01:24, December 24, 2013 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thelegogunner1990/ww2_buiding_contest_xd_xd_xd talk with me oke by the lego gunner1990 (LEGO SpongeBob: The Game) Hi! You commented on my page about my LEGO SpongeBob Game Project, and I wanted to answer your questions. 1: I added DoodlePat, DoodleSquid, and DoodlePlankton. 2: No, I am not from LEGO. The project is merely my own idea and is not in development now, or probably ever. I'm just a fan. Could you come back on chat Czech is fixing his application. - Czech Could you add him now he has a new faction and stuff. - Come back onto chat we need to talk. - Orc King I did not kill him when I pushed him into the fire I ''thought he died but he really survives and I was wondering if your next story comment could have him coming to you telling you about the fortress and him wanting revenge. So sorry. - Chat Just come on chat we can talk. - RP I would never leave the RP (unless you seriously irked me) but could you make your next comment/photo thing have the Orc King come to you saying he wants revenge on us and he tells you about what happens? - Userbox Hi Your userbox "This user is an islander" violts the rule number 2 of BP:Userbox reading "If you are creating a LEGO themed userbox, try and keep it OOU (i.e. "This user collects Alpha Team LEGO" is good, but "This user is a member of the Alpha Team" is not)." If you could change your userbox to "The user collected Islanders" it would be fine. Thanks. ---- ''' The Rainbow Dasher (Talk) 12:36, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *Those rules only apply to userboxes being proposed to be "official" userboxes. You can put whatever you want if you don't put it in the template namespace. ~ CJC 13:56, December 29, 2013 (UTC) happy new year Exploriens: The Space Mystery I don't know that much about it. I found information the game here http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wertys761/!!!Wayback_Finds!!!.You probably should ask the user that found it, or look for it on lego.com on web archive.-- Toa Matau 16:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR KAHUKA! --Legoman27 (talk) 18:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Legoman27 Teams Okay, so what villains are on whose side? Vultyre, Bazil, and Night Lord? --Knight What is the ip for the brickimedia mc server? - Friend Award From, Marvel | ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)| Adventure Time! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ʋ) Treatment of other users Glad you made that blog, but just in case... your recent treatment of some users is unacceptable. Example: The image you uploaded that has now been deleted. Don't do that again. Ajraddatz (Talk) 03:46, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering, what kind of Digital Designer are you using? Brick LordBOWHAHA! Hi Friend! I looked at the new Building Contest Adventurers and saw that you wrote "Hope you win, Rfas280HP" and I was intrigued. Could you kindly tell me why I scored there? I was sooo curious! Thanks for listening! Exploriens: The Space Mystery Link Here is the link to Exploriens: The Space Mystery. It may not work.http://web.archive.org/web/19970110033500/http://www.lego.com/play/explore/index.html -- Toa Matau 21:04, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Rants and Responses Just thought I'd let you know that ranting about a rant is not going to help matters much, especially when said rant calls the other one stupid. If it bothers you, just ignore it. A blog cannot actually cause any harm unless you allow it to. So don't and it won't. :P And even if you do respond, you may want to do it in a nicer way than was done...you dig? -- 11:24, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Your recent actions SpaceCon_comp. What happened to my entry, it was a masterpiece? D: - 23:38, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RP Hey, King! If I am an administrator on the Tolkien RP can I make my own Roleplay? Thanks for that Thanks for that dude. :) Jahchildren (talk) Am i Still Alive? I read the most recent castle RP post, and i saw that my chracter fell into a fire. and i have no ability to get into Brickimedia, so.. Is my character dead or alive? -Jeksith337 I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not all that popular at the moment! See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:41, December 17, 2014 (UTC)